lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Am Set von Lost (Staffel 1)
Bei dem Folgenden handelt es sich um ein Extra von DVD 7 der DVD-Box zur ersten Staffel. Es nennt sich Am Set von „Lost“ und gibt einen Einblick in die Dreharbeiten. Die Extras wurden für die deutsche Ausgabe nicht extra synchronisiert, sondern nur mit Untertiteln versehen. Deshalb handelt es sich bei den folgenden Transkripten um die der Untertitel; für die gesprochenen Worte, siehe englische Lostpedia. Ärger mit den Wildschweinen werden verschiedene Szenen mit Wildschweinen gezeigt Jack Bender: Wir fanden die Arbeit mit Wildschweinen sehr schwer. Man kann sie nur begrenzt abrichten. Wir konnten nicht ein paar "abgerichtete Wildschweine" aus den USA holen. Es war zu teuer. Deshalb wollten wir es dort machen, weil es hier Wildschweine gibt, deshalb kamen sie im Skript vor. Jean Higgins: Er nennt sie vielleicht Wildschweine, ich nenne sie "Inselschweinchen". Lacht Dia hawaiianische Version des Wildschweins. in der Dominic Monghan erfolglos versucht, ein Wildschwein dazu zu bringen, ihn zu verfolgen Jack Bender: Und an dem Tag war alles bereit, um anzufangen, und wir hatten Zäune für die Wildschweine aufgestellt. Sie sollten von Punkt A nach Punkt B rennen. Wir wollten anfangen und die Wildschweine schnüffelten herum und wollten nicht laufen, und schon gar nicht rennen. Jean Higgins: Die arbeiten nur, wenn man ihnen Nahrung verweigert und sie hungern hungriges Wildschwein in einem Käfig wird gezeigt. und dann kommen sie wegen der Nahrung. Deshalb denke ich, was passiert ist, war, dass die Statisten dachten: "Hier ist eine kleine Karotte. Hier ist ein bisschen Brokkoli." Als die Wildschweine also heraus kamen, ohne dass wir es wussten, hatten sie keinen Hunger mehr. Sie wanderten etwas herum und waren überhaupt nicht bedrohlich. Jack Bender: Ich schaute zum Wildschweintrainer, ein Typ, der sie im Dschungel fängt, und er sagte: "Die bewegen sich nicht." Er sagte: "Sie wollen nicht." Ich sagte: "Ändern die ihre Meinung oder war's das jetzt?" Er sagte: "Die sind nicht hungrig, sie wollen nicht rennen." Ich sagte: "Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Ich habe also die Reaktion der Leute aus der Sicht der Wildschweine gedreht und die Szene total improvisiert. Ich gab sie Kevin Blank, unserem Genie der visuellen Effekte, und sagte: "Rette uns." Und er schuf die CG-Wildschweine. in der Charlie von einem CG-Schwein verfolgt wird. In der Folge, die ich jetzt drehe, in der Sawyer ein Wildschwein jagt... Als sie mir sagten, dass ich noch eine Folge mit einer Wildschweinjagd drehen sollte, sagte ich, dass sie nur spaßen und mich verrückt machen wollen. Sie sagten: "Nein. Wirklich." Aber jetzt haben wir die echten, großen Wildschweine aus den USA. großes, abgerichtetes Wildschwein an einer Leine wird gezeigt. Jack Bender weist die Kameras ein. Stellen wir unsere beiden Kameras auf... hier hinten. Eine auf ein Wildschwein gerichtet, eine auf Josh und das Wildschwein. Wildschweintrainer weist dann die Kameramänner und die Crew ebenfalls ein Wildschweintrainer: Kameramannn Sei bereit. Wenn wir ihn herauslassen, bringen wir ihn hier unten hin, drehen ihn um und schicken ihn zurück. Einer von uns füttert ihn, er legt das Fleisch hin. Wenn er anfängt, wegzulaufen, ist der beste Zeitpunkt zum Drehen. Zwei von uns sind auf jeder Seite, wir jagen ihn direkt an dir vorbei. Er wird dich nicht belästigen, keine Sorge, aber jeder, der nicht hier sein muss, muss rausgehen. Jack Bender: Dann fängt Josh an zu rennen... Wildschweintrainer: Er kann vor mir rennen. Geh einfach, ich schicke ihn nach. Jack Bender: Nun, oder ein kleines... Wir wollen ihn nicht direkt neben ihm. Wildschweintrainer: Ja, geben wir ihm eineinhalb Meter? Jack Bender: Ja. Gut machen wir es so. sehen Josh Holloway alleine rennen. Jack Bender: Kamera drei aufgepasst. einer zweiten Einstellung läuft Josh Holloway, und wird von einem Wildschwein verfolgt, das von von dem Trainer mit einem Stock angetrieben wird. Jack Bender: Aus dem Weg, gegen den Zaun. Jack Bender: Es ist hart, ein Wildschwein zu sein. Es ist nicht leicht. Josh Holloway: am Zaun wieder zu Atem Schweinelangweilig. Lacht War nur ein Witz. Würde er mich jagen, wär's lustig. Ich bin jetzt bereit, was von dem Fleisch in meine Hose zu stecken und zu reiten. Weil ich es Leid bin, immer hin und her zu rennen. Das ist ok, es ist gut. Bender berät sich wieder mit dem Wildschweintrainer. Wildschweintrainer: Wir können den Typen hierher stellen und das Schwein an ihm vorbeijagen und er kann fallen und das Schwein... Jack Bender: Josh Holloway Weißt du was ich hier machen kann? Ich kann dich so rennen lassen, als ob du aus dem Bild fallen würdest. Ich kann dich so drehen, dass du so aussiehst... sich hin und her Und es ist fast das Gleiche, als ob das Schwein dich umwirft. Wir haben also eine Auswahl. Wildschwein wird dann aus dem Käfig herausgeführt. Jack Bender: Fangen wir an. Wildschweintrainer: Lass ihn hier nicht rein, Jose. Lass ihn hier nicht rein. Stimme: Los, los, los. Schwein läuft hinter Josh Holloways Double hinterher und kollidiert fast mit ihm. Das Double lässt sich fallen. Bender weist Josh Holloway weiter ein. Gleichzeitig wird die Aufnahme der Szene gezeigt. Jack Bender: Ich bin die Kamera, laufen, laufen. Und jetzt hört ihr: "Ich wollte zahlen." Spielt für einen Moment: "Was habe ich gehört?". Schau dich um. Und das Wildschwein ist da, mach, dass du wegkommst. Ja, das war's. Jack Bender: Josh spielt sensationell gut. Ich glaube, das wird hinreißend. Ich glaube, das hat Elemente, die ein bisschen absurd sind. in der Sawyer in den Dreck fällt und flucht Seine Besessenheit, die Vergangenheit wieder zu erleben und dieses Wildschwein zu jagen, das es zu weit getrieben hat ist fast schon witzig, aber je besessener seine Figur ist und je wichtiger ihm das ist, desto seltsamer wird das. Es ist eine Parallele zu Sawyers echter Vergangenheit, die herzzereißend ist. Wir finden in der Folge mehr darüber heraus. Das wird großartig. Javier Grillo-Marxuach: Die Höhle ist wichtig, weil wir in der Folge im Tal die Höhlen finden. Viele der Figuren ziehen dort hin. Jack fand dieses Tal in der letzten Folge, Das weiße Kaninchen. Das ist die Episode, in der die Leute vom Strand wegziehen und die Mentalität, der Absturzüberlebenden verschwindet. Sie werden Bürger der Insel, und schließlich permanente Einwohner der Insel. mit Jack und Kate in den Höhlen Jack: Diese Höhlen sind ein guter Schutz und zu schade für die Gräber. Adam und Eva, sie müssen hier gelebt haben. Wir müssen den Menschen kein Wasser bringen. Wir müssen die Menschen zum Wasser bringen. Javier Grillo-Marxuach: Obwohl wir da den Szenenaufbau finden, erfahren wir in dieser Folge auch Suns Geschichte. mit Sun und der Innenarchitektin Innenarchitektin: Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie und Ihr Mann nicht mehr zusammenkommen? Yunjin Kim: Wir konnten beobachten, wie sie sich wirklich verliebten, und wie die Liebe verschwand. Ich denke es war wirklich wichtig, die andere Seite zu sehen, wo es alles begann... mit Jin und Sun im Pavillon Jin: Dein Vater erlaubte es. Yunjin Kim: ...und wie es weitergeht. Javier Grillo-Marxuach: Zwanzig Prozent der Folge sind Rückblenden ihres Lebens als junges Ehepaar in Korea, und die seltsamen Umstände, die zu diesem Flug über den Ozean führen, mit dem sie auf der Insel landeten. Das war besonders schwierig, nicht nur, weil ich kein Koreanisch spreche oder schreibe, sondern weil es darum ging, eine andere Kultur zu verstehen und über etwas zu schreiben, womit ich keine Erfahrung habe. mit Jin und Sun, als der angekettet ist. Sun: Lass mich gehen, ich erkläre ihnen das. Vielleicht lassen sie dich gehen. Jin: Wie willst du es erklären? Daniel Dae Kim: Ich denke, dass man nicht versteht, was Jun und Sun sagen, soll betonen, dass sie anders sind als die anderen. Dadurch können die Leute und die anderen Figuren projizieren, was sie über sie denken, wenn sie es vielleicht nicht wissen. mit dem blutverschmierten Jin im Badezimmer. Jin: Ich tue, was dein Vater mir sagt. Ich tue es für uns. Yunjin Kim: Sie wissen genau, was sie tun müssen, besonders die Figur von Jin. Er muss wissen, dass er nur mit seiner Frau sprechen muss. Das kann er aus vielen Gründen nicht. Das ist das Schwierigste zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau. versucht Michael zu erklären, wieso Jin ihn angegriffen hat. Michael: Warum lernen Sie das und sagen ihm nichts? Sun: Er ist sehr aufbrausend. Was mein Mann Ihnen heute antat, war ein Missverständnis. Michael: Ich hab verstanden. Laut und deutlich. Sun: Es war die Uhr. Michael: Ihr Mann wollte mich wegen einer Uhr umbringen? Harold Perrineau: Immer wenn Frauen dabei sind... lacht...und Männer, gibt es sehr viele Spannungen, und ich glaube, dass er und ich eine Weile diese Spannungen spüren. Javier Grillo-Marxuach: In der Folge passieren üble Dinge. in der Jin Michael angreift. Jin, der Ehemann, greift Michael an. Das bricht der Rassenhass durch, weil ein Koreaner einen Schwarzen angreift. An einigen Orten bedeutet das gar nichts. In Amerika bedeutet es mancherorts viel. spricht mit Sayid Michael: Ich weiß nicht, wie es im Irak ist, aber in den USA, wo ich herkomme, mögen Koreaner keine Schwarzen. Wusstest du das? Javier Grillo-Marxuach: Diese Insel exisitiert nicht nur auf der Landkarte. Es ist auch ein Ort, wo diese Leute hinkommen, deren Leben auf Abwege geriet, und sie können diese Dinge lösen. Bei einem Großteil der Handlungen, wie Charlie und den Drogen und ähnlichen Dingen, geht es darum, festzusitzen an einem Ort, der dich zwingt, innere Dämonen zu bezwingen und Probleme zu lösen, die vorher vielleicht nicht gelöst wurden. Also an diesem Ort zu sein, mit all den anderen Fremden, die sich nicht unbedingt verstehen, wird zum Auslöser aller Probleme, die sie mitbringen, für etwas Neues und Dramatisches, das auf der Insel bearbeitet werden kann. in der Charlie auf dem Bienenstock steht. Charlie: Ich wollte nur... Locke: Keine Bewegung. Jack: Was ist los? Locke: Er steht auf einem Bienenstock. Charlie: Was macht ein Bienenstock da? Bienenstöcke hängen in Bäumen. Dominic Monaghan: Er ist mit Bienen übersät, wird von ihnen gestochen und macht für seine Gruppe große Fehler. Ich mag Insekten gern. Jede Chance, das zu tun, mach immer Spaß. Es war cool. Es gab Drohnen, das sind männliche Bienen. Alle Honigbienen sind weiblich. Die Drohnen haben keine Stachel, können dich nicht verletzen. Für normale Bienen hätte ich mir wohl weniger Mühe gegeben. Ich hole immer Bienen aus meinem Swimmingpool raus und habe keine Angst. Grillo-Marxuach mit dem Bienentrainer Javier Grillo-Marxuach: Ich kann sie also aufheben, anfassen...? Bienentrainer: Ja. Sie sind robust, du kannst sie halten. Javier Grillo-Marxuach: Dass Charlie Angst vor Bienen hat, basiert auf meiner Lebenserfahrung. Ich bin jetzt zimperlich. Bienentrainer: In einem Bienenstock, wie dem vor dir gibt es vielleicht 20 oder 30 Pfund Honig, vielleicht zehn Pfund Brut. Das ist viel Nahrung. Man kann viele Leute damit ernähren. Hier sieht man, wie die Drohne gerade schlüpfte. Hat sich durchgebissen. Und das sind junge erwachsene, männliche Bienen. Ihre Augen treffen sich in der Kopfmitte. Sie sind robust und haben Haarbüschel auf dem hinteren Unterleibssegment. Dieses Haarbüschel ist typisch für Drohnen. Und sie haben keine Stachel. Sie sind sehr zahm. Sie sind ein bisschen dumm und sehr robust gebaut. Man kann sie leicht handhaben, und für unsere Dreharbeiten sind sie ideal. Dominic Monaghan: Es machte Spaß und klebte, weil ich mit Honig bedeckt war damit sie an meinem Arm und Kopf hängen blieben und all solche Sachen. Das hat mir gefallen. Ivan Hayden: elektronische Geräte Das sind Markierungen. Dadurch simulieren die Computer die Kamerabewegungen von der Live-Action-Platte. Dann bringen wir sie zur Postproduktions-Abteilung, und simulieren Kamerabewegungen im virtuellen Umfeld. Unsere CG-Bienen, die Jack und Kate verfolgen, scheinen nicht in der Szene zu schweben und sehen hoffentlich echt aus. in der Kate und Jack von den Bienen angegriffen werden wird gezeigt. Javier Grillo-Marxuach: Und das ist die Episode, in der Charlie endlich die Drogen aufgibt und wo er verspricht, nicht mehr drogenabhängig zu sein. in der Locke mit Charlie über dessen Abhängigkeit spricht Locke: Es wird nicht reichen. Ich schätze, eher früher als später. Schmerzvolle Entgiftung ist unausweichlich. Gib es jetzt auf, dann hast du noch die Wahl. Dominic Monaghan: Es ist ein interessanter Tag für Charlie. Er hat die Möglichkeit, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, Terry O'Quinns Figur, Locke, der weiß, dass er drogenabhängig ist, er fand es irgendwie heraus. Er ist sowieso ziemlich intuitiv. Charlie gerät in einen Zwiespalt, er meint, einen Verbündeten zu haben der es aber auch gegen ihn verwenden könnte. Aber ich glaube, es ist eine schöne Erleichterung. Er sucht seine Gitarre und findet sie, Das ist etwas Schönes. erzählt Charlie, er solle nach oben sehen. Charlie: Glaubst du, du findest meine Gitarre. Locke: Sieh nach oben, Charlie. Charlie: Du sagst mir doch nicht, ich soll beten, oder? Locke: Du sollst nach oben sehen. Dominic Monaghan: Im Skript bricht Charlie in Tränen aus, und was auf natürliche Weise mit Terry passierte, ist, jetzt lachen wir darüber, dass meine Gitarre genau über uns ist. Aber ich habe gleichzeitig geweint. Es hat also Spaß gemacht. Ich glaube, dass wir viel Auswahl haben, wenn wir den letzten Schnitt machen. in der Ethan Charlie bedroht. Ethan: Wenn du nicht aufhörst mir zu folgen, töte ich einen von ihnen. Dominic Monaghan: Die Todessequenz. Ich hatte die leichtere Aufgabe der drei. Ich hatte lange nicht mit Fox und Evie gearbeitet. Es gab also auf jeden Fall Spannungen an jenem Tag. der Szene, in der Charlie im Baum hängt. Er witzelt "Ein bisschen rumhängen heute, herumsitzen. Ein anderer Witz über gut abgehangen, ich verstehe ihn nicht ganz... Du weißt schon, worum es geht." Alles, was ich dann brauchte, war total zuzumachen. Ich sprach mit niemandem. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich in den Baum, und das war's. Ich kam in den Baum und hing einfach da. Ich baumelte. Ich versuchte zu schlafen, mich zu entspannen. der Szene, in der Kate und Jack Charlie finden und losschneiden Stimme: Action Matthew Fox: Du musst ihn abschneiden. Evangeline Lilly: Ich kann nicht. Matthew Fox: Klettere den Baum hinauf und schneide ihn ab! Los! Er ist warm, Charlie. Halt dich fest, na los. Dominic Monaghan: Als das alles passierte, als sie mich von dem Baum losschnitten, als Fox versuchte, mich wiederzubeleben, als Evie weinte, Ich bekam nichts mit. Ich war in einem halb-meditativen Zustand, fast wachte ich auf, wenn mich jemand ohrfeigte. Michael Vendrell: Wir suchten unheimliche Orte, und Stephen Williams, der Regisseur... Bei der Suche fanden wir den perfekten Ort. Er sah aus wie eine Kathedrale, so, wie die Bäume wuchsen. Wir nahmen ein Kabel, seilten ihn an und Dominic... Ich bin dreißig Jahre im Geschäft, ich hing oft an einem Kabel und ich muss sagen, dass Dominic hart war. Er hing in diesem Gurt fast vier, fünf Stunden lang und beschwerte sich nie. Dominic Monaghan: Toll, das im Fernsehen zu sehen. Wir haben jede Woche unsere so genannte Versammlung. Jeden Mittwoch, egal, wer in dieser Episode hauptsächlich vorkommt, ist Gastgeber. Wir alle saßen zusammen und sahen uns die Folgen zusammen an, und ich und Fox und Evie saßen noch etwas länger zusammen. Wir redeten und sagten, wie gut es war, darin vorzukommen. Michael Vendrell: Ich weinte noch nie, wenn ich eine Schauspielerin sah, aber da war ich so gerührt, wie stark es war. zwischen Jack und Ethan. Ethan: Keine Warnung mehr. Michael Vendrell: William und Matthew haben mit Williams Figur Ethan gekämpft. Wir wissen nichts über ihn. Wir wissen, er ist wie ein Tier. Wir machten ihn so wild wie möglich, keine Kampfschule, Karate, Kung Fu, was auch immer. weist Matthew und William in die Kampfszene ein. Stuntkoordinator: Wir drehen keinen vollständigen Kampf auf einmal. Wir drehen kleine Stücke. Du siehst gut aus, weil du Zeit hast, dich auf den Schlag einzustellen. Kleine Stücke, wir drehen es fanatisch. Es ist wichtig, dass du diese aggressive, fast wilde Einstellung hast. Du läufst einfach durch ihn durch. Er sagt: "Ich werde dich umbringen." Matthew Fox: Aha Stuntkoordinator: Du hast keine Gefühle... Michael Vendrell: Bei Matthew war es Selbstverteidigung. Er schnitt nicht so gut gegen ihn ab im ersten Kampf, aber im zweiten Kampf hat er sich gerächt. Ich spreche mit den Schauspielern, und lasse sie am Kampf mitwirken. Ich will nicht vorschreiben: "So machen wir das." Ich erzähle ihnen meine Idee und sie machen die Änderungen, je nachdem, wie sie ihre Figur sehen. Mapother und Matthew Fox besprechen und proben ihre Kampfszene vor dem Stundkoordinator. William Mapother: OK, also die erste... Etwas zurück und dann... Hier ist meine Frage. Zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Ellenbogenhieb, soll ich mich bewegen oder still stehen? Stuntkoordinator: Wenn du ihn schlägst, folgst du ihm nach. Wir haben keine Zeit. Matthew Fox: Es muss diese... William Mapother: OK, ich gehe vorwärts. Matthew Fox: Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, bei sowas nicht rückwärts zu gehen und dann noch ein Schlag William Mapother: Ich wusste nicht, wie fest mein Griff war. Na los. Matthew Fox: OK William Mapother: Also.. Und dann.. Und dann kommt er wieder. Warte. Nachdem ich ihn hier schlage, ist es dann ein sauberer Schlag? Stuntkoordinator: Matthew, um dir zu helfen, wenn du in seine Augen siehst, schau dir seine Faust an, dann weißt du, wie du den Schlag parierst. Du kannst dem Schlag mit deinem Blick folgen. Wenn du siehst, wie er sie hebt, schaust du ihm in die Augen, geh runter. Matthew Fox: Gut. Michael Vendrell: Der Schlüssel für Action in der Show ist Glaubwürdigkeit. Und es ist für uns, als wären wir in dem Moment dabei. Bei Kameraeinstellungen und -bewegungen haben wir das Gefühl, dabei zu sein. Wirkt es zu choreografiert, wie Hollywood, gefällt es dem Publikum nicht. Sie dazuzuholen, den Moment festzuhalten, bedeutet, dass die Schauspieler den Kampf ihrer Figuren schaffen, wir arbeiten also mit allen Darstellern eng zusammen. Damon Lindelof: Wie dem auch sei bei der nächsten logischen Entwicklung in der Kate/Sawyer Beziehung. Evangeline Lilly: Als ich die Episode zum ersten Mal las, dachte ich: Wie cool. Die härtere unruhigere Seite von Kate. Und dann war das Drehen der Episode, als ob mich jemand auf eine Safari schickte und ich den ganzen Tag spielte. Ich drehte Szenen im Wasserfall, von den Klippen springen, schwimmen. Wir drehten Unterwasserszenen, in denen wir die Truhe bargen, dann rannte ich und griff Sawyer an und raubte eine Bank aus... Jeder Tag war hektisch. Damon Lindelof: Kate ist auf der Flucht. Hier ist dieser Mensch, den wir jetzt 12 Stunden lang beobachteten, den wir lieb gewonnen haben, dem wir zugetan sind. Und übrigens wollen wir euch nur daran erinnern, dass sie auf der Flucht ist. Sie ist überhaupt nicht all das. Sie ist in der Lage gewalttätig zu sein und systematisch und heuchlerisch, und in vielerlei Hinsicht ist sie schlimmer als Sawyer. Wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt, tut sie alles, um es zu erreichen. in der Kate den Bankmanager bedroht Kate: Den Schlüssel, sofort. Bankmanager: Sie brauchen zwei, den der Bank und... Jason: Du zettelst alles an wegen 'nem Schließfach? Ich schwöre bei Gott, bring mich um, denn wenn nicht... Kate: Ich heiße nicht Maggie. Los. Jack Bender: Ein Trick war dabei, den Auftritt von Evie auszubalancieren, damit sie wie ein Mädchen wirkte, das am Anfang versuchte, ein Darlehen von diesem Bankmanager zu kriegen und das Fotografin ist. Damit das Publikum glaubt, dass sie das wirklich war, obwohl wir in der Episode herausfinden, dass Kate wie immer noch eine Karte im Ärmel hat. in der Jack den Schlüssel von Kate verlangt Jack: Der Schlüssel ist nicht drin. Kate: Nicht? Jack: Das war ein guter Taschenspielertrick mit der Brieftasche. Damon Lindelof: Und diese Episode war... Das Publikum wurde zum ersten Mal in der Serie verwirrt über dieses kleine Flugzeug. Sie macht das alles durch, es aus dem Safe in einer Bank zu bekommen und tut das alles, um das gleiche Flugzeug zu bekommen aus diesem Aktenkoffer, der auf der Insel ist. in der Kate Jack über das Flugzeug aufklärt. Jack: Ich will die Wahrheit. Nur dieses eine Mal. Was ist das? Kate: Es gehörte meinem Liebsten. Jack: Die Wahrheit. Kate: Es gehörtte meinem Liebsten. Jack: Keine Lügen! Die Wahrheit! Kate: Es gehörte dem Mann, den ich umbrachte! Damon Lindelof: Das Publikum weiß nicht, was das bedeutet es war also sehr schwer, die Verbindung herzustellen und es zu verstehen. Die Serie muss das Gleichgewicht zwischen Geheimnis und Realität wahren. Das muss ich zugeben und sicherlich J.J. auch, man muss manchmal vom Hochseil fallen aber dann gehst du wieder rauf und lernst etwas aus der Erfahrung. der Dreharbeiten als Boone zu Shannon und Brians Haus kommt. Maggie Grace: Boone Ian Somerhalder: Was geht hier vor Maggie Grace: Bryan und ich wollten uns gerade mit Freunden treffen und wir sind schon 45 Minuten zu spät. Carlton Cuse: Wir beschlossen, es sei Zeit, etwas mehr über Shannon und Boone und ihr Leben zu erzählen. Wir wussten, dass Boone, so wie er sich verhalten hatte, besitzergreifend Shannon gegenüber war. Wir dachten, dass es für das Publikum interessant wäre, zu entdecken, dass ihre Beziehung noch mehr war, als pures besitzergreifendes brüderliches Interesse. Ian Somerhalder: Shannon ruft mich an, sie ist total hysterisch... Grace sagt nebenbei in einer falschen hohen und piepsigen Stimme: "Hilfe! Hilf mir!" Ich rette sie bereitwillig voller Dummheit. der Kampfszene mit Brian wird gezeigt Ich fliege nach Sydney, um sie zu holen. Ich komme also dort an und sie lockt mich in eine Falle. Sie legt mich rein, für Geld. Maggie Grace: empört Mein Geld. Ian Somerhalder: Nicht unbedingt ihr Geld. Maggie Grace: Es war mein Geld... Ian Somerhalder: Es war das Geld der Familie. Maggie Grace: ...von dem ich nichts bekam. Ian Somerhalder: Ihre Logik. Du hättest fragen sollen. Carlton Cuse: Als wir begannen, eine Inselgeschichte auszuarbeiten, dachten wir, dass wir die Idee des Monsters aufgreifen. Mit Lockes Geschichte waren wir an einer Stelle, wo Boone zu seinem Gefolgsmann geworden ist. Wir wollten eine Geschichte, in der Boone seine Fixierung auf Shannon abschütteln musste, um in seiner Beziehung mit Locke weiterzukommen. Wir hatten die Idee mit der Suche nach einer Vision für Locke, um Boone zu testen und wirklich die Art der Beziehung zu seiner Schwester zu erörtern. von gefesseltem Boone, der nach dem Messer greift Während dieser Visionssuche scheint sie von einem Monster angegriffen und getötet zu werden. Maggie Grace: Das hat Spaß gemacht. Man hat mich gewarnt, bevor ich das Skript las... Jack kam zu mir und sagte, "Auf Seite so-und-so sieht es so aus, als ob du sterben würdest. Ich wollte dich nur warnen, dass das die Handlung ist und alles gut wird. Du wirst noch hier sein." Jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Episode lese, jedes Mal, wenn ich umblätterte sagte ich, "Mein Gott!" Ian Somerhalder: Locke schlägt mich bewusstlos und gibt mir ein Halluzinogen. Ich halluziniere, renne durch den Dschungel, denke, dass Shannon tot ist. Carlton Cuse: Und er sieht, dass es nur ein Traum war, aber indem er den Tod von Shannon erlebt, hatte Boone eine Chance, seine grundlegensten Gefühle für seine Schwester zu fühlen und er war erleichter. Und es war ein sehr wichtiger und erhellender Moment für ihn weil er dann in der Lage war, mit ihr klarzukommen wie noch nie zuvor. fragt einen ausgeflippten Boone "Was hast du empfunden, als sie starb?", und er antwortet, "Ich fühlte mich... Ich fühlte mich befreit." Ian Somerhalder: Er ist ein junger Mann, der eine große Firma leitet, und ich denke, dass er viel Verantwortung hatte und das gab ihm Antrieb. blutiger Körper ins Boones Armen wird gezeigt. Maggie Grace: Das Filmen der Todessequenz, mit dem Blut und dem Wasser und dem Apocalypse-Now-Treck durch den Dschungel, das war toll. Unser Maskenbildner Steve hat wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Ich hatte einen Luftröhrenschnitt und ein Teil meiner Schulter fehlte. Man konnte die Schichten von Fleisch und Blut sehen. Es war toll und da gab es eine Blutpumpe, und einen kompletten Anzug. wird gezeigt, wie sie mit jemandem der Crew scherzt, der ihr den 'rechten Arm' (den falschen) wegreißt. Maggie sagt: "Ich kann ihn nicht heben. Tut mir Leid, Michael. Mein rechter Arm ist taub." Der Teil, wo man mich festhält, hat Spaß gemacht, weil ich meinen eigenen Stunt machte. Mein ganzer Körper war in Gurten und ich wurde hochgezogen. Ich hing an diesem Seilzug und wenn ich einmal oben war, dauerte es, bis die "Schnitt" rufen und alle alles hinlegen und mich wieder runterholen. In der Zwischenzeit fliege ich wie Peter Pan. Lacht Ian Somerhalder: Wir hatten einen interessanten Moment im Hotel, als wir zurückkamen, deshalb... hassen wir uns so sehr. Maggie Grace: Wir lassen das in der Familie. Ian Somerhalder: Ganz klar. Maggie Grace: Ian kommt aus dem Süden, er versteht's. Ian Somerhalder: Ich weiß, wie man's in Louisiana macht. lachen Carlton Cuse: Wir hatten die Idee, dass sie Stiefgeschwister sind die eines Abends eine romantische Begegnung hatten. Das wurde die große Wendung für die Hintergrundgeschichte der Folge. Szene wird gezeigt als Shannon, nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht, mit Boone redet. Shannon: Du solltest deiner Mom erzählen... dass du mich wie immer gerettet hast, und dann machen wir einfach so weiter. Boone: Wie weiter? Shannon: Wie vorher. Boone: Als ob du allein entscheidest. Maggie Grace: Ich glaube nicht, dass man noch tiefer sinken kann als so kalkuliert und selbstzerstörerisch, und zerstörerisch zu den Menschen zu sein, die man liebt, wie sie es war, mit dieser Vorgeschichte, die sie hatte, und den psychischen Belastungen. Und wirklich, mit Sex ihren Stiefbruder emotional zu erpressen, ist ziemlich niederträchtig. Maggie Grace: Ian und ich haben diese vorkoitale Sache laufen, die ich persönlich für eine viel zu gute Gelegenheit halte, um sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Ich meine, wir müssen etwas tun, oder? Es ist eine zu gute Gelegenheit, mit Ian zu schlafen. Es wird Spaß machen. Ian Somerhalder: Als Maggie Grace Knoblauch und Zwiebeln kaute und sie in meinen Mund spuckte... Wir haben in der Szene rumgemacht und sie spuckt mir Knoblauch in den Mund. in der sie rummachen, wird gezeigt Maggie Grace: Offensichtlich war es an der Zeit für einen Streich, und unsere Darsteller machen gerne Streiche, und ich dachte, "Mein Gott, es ist unser erster Kuss. Ich muss ihm etwas Schlimmes antun." Ian Somerhalder: Sie haben mich total reingelegt. Ich hatte den Drehort schon verlassen. Wir waren fertig. Wir waren fertig, sie hatten den Fusselcheck schon gemacht. Ich gehe raus, ich höre, Walkie Talkie Gespräch nach "Bringt Ian zurück, bitte. Der Regisseur hat was vergessen." Maggie Grace: Ich wollte die Szene nicht ruinieren. Ich wartete bis zur letzten Aufnahme. Alle wussten Bescheid, außer er. Die Crew hoffte nur, dass es funktioniert. Ian Somerhalder: Ich dachte, es sei eine andere Aufnahme. Es war kein subtiler, romantischer Kuss. Es war eher so ein... übertriebene Zungenbewegungen Ding. Sie schob mir einen Ball aus gebratenem Knoblauch und zwiebeln in meinen Mund, der mir unter die Zunge kam, so wie man guten Wein genießt. Lächelt Maggie Grace: Die Männer haben Männerpokerabend. Und Jorge sagte, "Du kannst zum Männerpokerabend kommen, wenn du deinen Tiefschutz trägst." Und ich sagte, "Gut, mache ich." von verschiedene Szenen aus "Exodus" werden gezeigt. Das Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Boot der Anderen. Crew: Was macht ihr hier draußen? Harold Perrineau: Unser Flugzeug ist abgestürzt. Wir waren im... Flug 815. Wo sind wir? springt auf die Luke John Terry: Bekreuzige dich vielleicht.. Jack Bender: Es geht um Erlösung und Wiedergeburt. mit dem Floß Abgang wird gezeigt Unser Produktionsdesigner, Stephen Storer, entwarf ein wunderschönes Floß, das aus Dingen bestand, aus denen sie auf der Insel ein Floß gebaut haben könnten. Flugzeugteile, Bambus, verschiedene Dinge, Ranken. der Floßherstellung werden gezeigt Es basierte auf den Katamaranen, die man in Tahiti oder Hawaii verwendet. Es machte also wirklich historisch und visuell Sinn. Und das Ding schwamm. Sie ließen es zu Wasser und dann waren da 14 Leute darauf. Es war also ein schön entworfenes, richtiges Segelboot. Als wir es einweihten, mussten wir beim Zeitpunkt aufpassen, dass das Meer und die Flut ruhig genug war, dass wir es am Strand vom Stapel laufen lassen konnten. Bender wird gezeigt, wie er der Crew sagt, wie sie das Floß zu schieben haben, damit es aussieht, als täten es die Überlebenden Jack Bender: Harold sollte "Eins, zwei, drei" rufen. Jeder hebt es an, und beim Anheben muss jeder schieben. Und wir schieben, sagen wir einen halben Meter, und dann sinkt es ab. Crewmitglied: Okay. Das ist ein kleiner Tragrahmen, an dem Airbags sind. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr euch also bewegt, heben wir es für euch und senken es wieder ab. der Szene Crewmitglied: D-Markierung Harold Perrineau: Fertig? Eins, zwei, drei! Heben! Anschieben! Runter! Runter! Stopp! Jack Bender: Ich habe zu den Darstellern gesagt: "Ich werde mit drei Kameras filmen. Wir machen es mit tragbaren Kameras, damit es spontan wirkt. Und ich möchte, dass ihr nur auf Wiedersehen sagt, zu den Leuten, von denen ihr euch verabschieden würdet." weist den Cast an, indem er sagt: "Das ist ein sehr wichtiger Moment. OK? Das ist eure Hoffnung, eure Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt. Es ist auch die erste Abreise. Es gibt also viel Gefühl und Hoffnung darin." Jack Bender: Zuerst war es ein zögerndes "Bis später dann". Ich sagte: "Das ist eine große Sache. Das ist der erste Teil eures Stammes, der sowohl die Insel verlässt, sie überleben vielleicht die Reise nicht, und sie sind für euer Überleben wesentlich. Und es sind Leute, mit denen ihr eine Beziehung habt." Anweisungen für den Cast: "Leugnet nicht, wer ihr seid und wer ihr füreinander wart. Ich denke, hier geht's nicht so sehr um Zurückhalten, sondern eher, dass das ein Moment in unserem Leben. Es gibt hier Hoffnung und einen Abschied. Das müssen wir respektieren." Wir filmten und sie gaben ihr Bestes. Und ich sagte den Kameras: "Folgt ihnen. Bleibt bei den Leuten." Und dann, als wir das Floß vom Stapel laufen ließen, sagte ich zu unserer Hundetrainerin: "Mag er das Meer?" und Trainerin werden mit Walt gezeigt Sie sagte: "Ja, wenn ich auch drin bin." Ich sagte: "Ok, kannst du schwimmen, als ob du dem Floß folgen würdest." Und Gott sei Dank für den Hund und Kim, die Trainerin. Sie segelte auf dem Floß raus. Der Hund schwamm mit, und drehte dann um. "Schwimm zurück, Vincent." Es war wunderbar. Für jeden Hundeliebhaber, und ich komme ganz oben auf der Liste, wird das ein großer Moment sein. wird gezeigt, in der Vincent schwimmt und Walt ihn zurückwinkt: "Schwimm zurück!" J.J. entschied, und ich denke, er hatte Recht, im Pilotfilm keine Hubschraubershots zu machen, und nicht so viel von der Insel preiszugeben, was man instinktiv visuell tun würde, wenn man all das zeigt. Außerdem, die Idee, wessen Ansicht das ist und wer da oben fliegt, man will das Publikum ja nicht verwirren. Wir entschieden aber, wenn es Zeit wäre, einen Hubschrauber zu verwenden, war jetzt der Zeitpunkt. Die Szene bezog sich spezifisch auf einen Augenblick. Sie schauen auf die Leute, die sie zurück lassen. Die Leute am Strand winken ihnen zu. Sie schauen sich um, und Michael und Walt und alle anderen auf dem Floß schauen sich um und verabschieden sich. Einmal dreht Michael, der Vater, Walt, den Sohn, herum, umarmt ihn und dreht ihn von der Vergangenheit weg, damit er zum riesigen Horizont schaut. Mit seinenn Armen um ihn, als würde er sagen: "Alles wird gut. Schau mal, wo wir hinfahren." Und an dieser Stelle könnte ein Hubschrauber von hier filmen, wenn Vater und Sohn sich umdrehen, je nachdem, wie nahe ich dran komme, und herumkreisen, die Leute am Strand zeigen und herumfliegen und schließlich eine große Aufnahme von oben machen, während sie einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen segeln. Drehbuchauszug aus "Exodus", der die Black Rock beschreibt wird gezeigt Man bekommt die Drehbücher, und zwei Folgen später muss man darüber nachdenken, wie man das macht, oder können wir das überbrücken und können wir das tun? Wir beginnen, darüber nachzudenken, wie wir Dinge produktionsmäßig umsetzen. Der schwarze Felsen gehörte dazu. der Black Rock Bauen wir eine Miniatur im Vordergrund? Bauen wir ein ganzes Schiff? Bauen wir einen Teil davon? Und macht CG den Rest, und so machten wir das schließlich. Bei den Aufnahmen gab es einen Punkt, und Stephen Storer, der Designer, und sein Team bauten ca. ein Viertel des schwarzen Felsens, und CG machte den Rest. Ivan Hayden: Was wir hier tun... Wir haben unser eigentliches Set, den schwarzen Felsen, der Dynamit enthält, aus dem unsere Helden vorsichtig versuchen, das Dynamit freizulegen. Visuelle Effekte, die wir machen... Das eigentliche Filmset geht nur bis hier. Black Rock Kulisse und dahinter befindliche Bluescreens werden gezeigt Das Effekte-Team kreiert dann die restlichen drei Fünftel des Schiffes in CG. Wir richten Bluescreens ein, mit grünen Markierungen zur Kamerafahrt, hinter unserem aufgebauten grünen Dschungel, um die Menge einzuschränken, die wir später dazu malen müssen. Wir platzierten vier Markierungsbälle, das sind Tennisbälle auf Stangen, an das Ende der C-Stützen, damit wir während der Kamerafahrt über die leere Stelle zum echten Set, die Kamerainformationen verfolgen können. Wenn wir das dann im Computer haben und unser virtuelles CG-Modell bauen, können wir die virtuelle Kamera mit der echten simulieren. Wenn wir die Bewegung ausführen, erscheint das dann als Aufnahme. der Szene, in der Arzt zur Black Rock läuft Jack Bender: Es gab diesen Aspekt am Finale, bei dem Figuren das TNT von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen und es unglaublich vorsichtig auf die Luke legen, festbinden, die Zündschnur legen und anzünden. der Szene, in der sich Arzt in die Luft sprengt wird gezeigt. Später Dreharbeiten der Szene, in der die Luke aufgesprengt wird Jack Bender: Unsere letzte Aufnahme, die ziemlich poetisch ist, war die letzte Aufnahme der Folge. Nämlich Jack und Locke, die in die Luke schauen. Und die Aufnahme wurde um drei Uhr morgens gemacht, am letzten Tag der Dreharbeiten. Die Crew hatte alle großen Sachen eingepackt. Wir gingen zu diesem Ding, das wie ein Galgen aussah. Es war diese große Plattform, die über der Kamera war. Es ist diese schöne Aufnahme, in der sie nach unten schauen, in das schwarze Loch dessen, was sie sehen. Damon Lindelof: Morgen fangen wir mit der zweiten Staffel an. Wollt ihr das Finale hören? Josh Holloway: Hintergrund mit Naveen Andrews Wirklich?! Damon Lindelof: Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, Sayid, Sawyer, Liebesaffäre. Josh Holloway: Wunderbar. Wir warten nicht. Naveen Andrews: Das war am Anfang schon da. Josh Holloway: Wunderbares Paar. Naveen Andrews: Es muss nur ausgelebt werden. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:DVD Kategorie:Staffel 1